


No Getting Back

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [81]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DI Drake's the only one who asks about where he's <i>been</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Getting Back

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #334 – Substitute.

They ask him how he's doing, check his daily progress, but _they_ all blur into one faceless entity, one who avoids certain topics altogether: so much better to focus on looking forward, instead of looking back.

DI Drake's the only one who asks about where he's _been_. If she thinks he's crazy – the way Sam worries everyone must think he's crazy, by now – she never puts it in those words. She believes that he _believes_ , and he needs that so much.

Talking about it's no good substitute for _living_ it, but there's no getting back the things that he's lost.


End file.
